1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication interface selecting method of selecting a communication interface among plural communication interfaces such as analog communication, digital communication and mobile communication, and relates to a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it becomes possible to communicate by using various communications types with the development of digital switching technique and with the development of radio communication technique. Particularly, computer performing data communication (including portable digital assistants), when provided with a modem, is capable of executing data communication through the conventional analog telephone network, when provided with a terminal adapter, is capable of executing data communication through the ISDN (Integrated Service Digital Network), and when provided with a digital portable telephone connection card, is capable of executing data communication through the digital mobile communication network. Additionally, the computer, when provided with an infrared-ray communication port such as an IrDA port, is capable of executing infrared-ray communication with another computer.
Such various communications types use respective driver programs. Accordingly, when one computer is provided with plural communications types, an user must select a communications type among the plural communications types and must look for a driver program driving the selected communication interface so as to start the driver program, and must re-setup the communication program. Further, when it is impossible to execute the communication using the selected communication interface, the user must select another communications type and start another driver program again. These operations are incidental to the communication which is the purpose of the user, so that these should be finished as simply as possible. Concerning this point, it becomes easier to start a driver program and to set and change a communication program with the recent advance of GUI (Graphical Use Interface) in OS and in communication program, however, the trouble is unchanged in that the user must select a suitable communication interface case by case.
Conventionally, various techniques are introduced, in which the order of priority (priority levels) of communication interfaces is previously set and a communication way is automatically selected in accordance with the order, so as to solve the trouble for selecting the communication interface. For example, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-200298 discloses the technique automatically determining the order of priority based on line information. Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No.7-245660 discloses the technique registering the order of priority determined by an user.
Japan Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 9-200298 and 7-245660 show respectively only one order of priority, however, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-149455 shows that plural propriety level tables are provided, each of the tables is used for each purpose (priority is given to a low-priced charge, or priority is given to an uninterrupted call) and the one priority level table can be selected with a simple operation.
Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-149455 discloses that the plural priority level tables are prepared, however, discloses no reference for selecting one priority level table among these plural priority level tables, so that the user must select one priority level table for communication. Accordingly, the trouble forced the user still remains.
The present invention has its object to provide a communication apparatus, a communication interface selecting method and a computer readable medium capable of automatically selecting one order setting information among a plurality of order information, each order information setting each order of priority in accordance with a predetermined criterion, and capable of selecting a communication interface in accordance with the order of priority set by the selected order setting information.
The first aspect of the present invention is a communication apparatus comprising, a plurality of communication interfaces, each of the communication interfaces for communicating data with another communication device via each communication path; a storage for storing a plurality of order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface used to communicate with the another communication device in relation to each communication device; an order setting information reading unit, when communicating with a specified communication device, for reading the order setting information in relation to the specified communication device from the storage; a communication propriety judging unit for judging whether or not a communication can be executed with each of the communication interface in the order of priority set by the order setting information read by the order setting information reading unit; and a communication execution unit for executing the communication with the specified communication device by using the communication interface first judged by the communication property judging unit as communication possible.
According to the first aspect, when communicating with the specified communication device, the order setting information reading part automatically specifies the order setting information related to the specified communication device among a plurality of order setting information stored in the storage, and reads them. Then, the communication propriety judging unit judges whether or not it is possible to communicate by using the communication part in accordance with the order of priority set by the read order setting information. When there is a communication interface capable of executing communication while the communication propriety determining unit determines sequentially, the communication execution unit executes the communication by using that communication interface.
In this way, according to the present invention, it is possible to prevent a trouble in a case that plural communication interfaces can be used, since it is unnecessary for an user to determine.
The second aspect of the present invention is a communication apparatus comprising: a plurality of communication interfaces, each of the communication interface for communicating data with another communication device via each communication path; a storage for storing a plurality of order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface used to communicate with the another communication device in relation to a time zone in which a communication is executed; a timer for indicating a current time; an order setting information reading unit, when communicating with a specified communication device, for reading the order setting information in relation to a time zone including the current time indicated by the timer from the storage; a communication propriety judging unit for judging whether or not a communication can be executed with each of the communication interface in the order of priority set by the order setting information read by the order setting information reading unit; and a communication execution unit for executing the communication with the specified communication device by using the communication interface first judged by the communication property judging unit as communication possible.
According to the first aspect, when communicating with the specified communication device, the order setting information reading part automatically specifies the order setting information related to the time zone containing the current time indicated by the timer among a plurality of order setting information stored in the storage, and reads them. Then, the communication propriety judging unit judges whether or not it is possible to communicate by using the communication part in accordance with the order of priority set by the read order setting information. When there is a communication interface capable of executing communication while the communication propriety determining unit determines sequentially, the communication execution unit executes the communication by using that communication interface.
In this way, according to the present invention, it is possible to prevent a trouble in a case that plural communication interfaces can be used, since it is unnecessary for an user to determine.
The third aspect of the present invention further comprises a display for displaying information specifying a communication device for which the order of priority is set by the order setting information read by the order setting information reading unit.
The fourth aspect of the present invention further comprises a display control unit for controlling the display so as to display information specifying an information device judged by the communication property judging unit with distinction from another information device.
The fifth aspect of the present invention further comprises a display control unit for controlling the display so as to display information specifying a communication judged by the communication property judging unit as communication impossible with distinction from another information device.
The sixth aspect of the present invention further comprises a display control unit for controlling the display so as to display information specifying a communication device judged by the communication property judging unit as communication possible with distinction from another information device.
The seventh aspect of the present invention further comprises an input device through which reject information showing a reject of a communication with the communication means judged by the communication property judging unit, and in the seventh aspect, the communication property judging unit stops a judgment for the communication interface at that time when the reject information is inputted through the input device.
The eighth aspect of the present invention further comprises an input device through which reject information showing a reject of a communication with the communication interface judged by the communication property judging unit as communication possible, and in the eighth aspect, when the rejection information is inputted through the input device, the communication execution unit stops the communication with the communication interface judged as communication possible and the communication property judging unit judges the communication interface of the next order of priority.
The ninth aspect of the present invention is a communication interface selecting method of selecting a communication interface among plural types of communication used in a communication apparatus in order to communicate with another communication device, said method comprising: a step of storing in a storage with order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface in relation to each communication device; a step, when communicating with a specified communication device, of reading the order setting information related to the specified communication device from the storage; a step of judging whether or not a communication is possible by using each of the communication interface in the order of priority set by the read order setting information; and a step of selecting the communication interface first judged as communication possible to communicate with the specified communication device.
The tenth aspect of the present invention is a communication interface selecting method of selecting a communication interface among plural types of communication used in a communication apparatus in order to communicate with another communication device, this method comprising: a step of storing in a storage with order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface in relation to a time zone in which a communication is performed in a storage; a step, when communicating with a specified communication device, of reading the order setting information related to a time zone containing a current time from the storage; a step of judging whether or not a communication is possible by using each of the communication interfaces in the order of priority set by the read order setting information; and a step of selecting the communication interface first judged as communication possible to communicate with the specified communication device.
The eleventh aspect of the present invention is a computer readable medium storing a program making a computer perform steps, the computer capable of performing plural types of communication with another communication device, these steps comprising: a step of, storing in a storage with order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface in relation to each communication device; a step of, when communicating with a specified communication device, reading the order setting information related to the specified communication device from the storage; a step of judging whether or not a communication is possible by using the communication means in the order of priority set by the read order setting information; and a step of selecting the communication interface first judged as communication possible to communicate with the specified communication device.
The twelfth aspect of the present invention is a computer readable medium storing a program making a computer perform steps, the computer capable of performing plural types of communication with another communication device, these steps comprising: a step of storing in a storage with order setting information setting an order of priority of the communication interface in relation to a time zone in which a communication is performed; a step, when communicating with a specified communication device, of reading the order setting information related to a time zone containing a current time from the storage; a step of judging whether or not a communication is possible by using each of the communication interface in the order of priority set by the read order setting information; and a step of selecting the communication interface first judged as communication possible to communicate with the specified communication device.